Saikano
Japanese Title: 最終兵器彼女 English Title: She, The Ultimate Weapon: The Last Love Song on This Little Planet Italian Title: Lei, l'arma finale French Title: Larme Ultime Spanish Title: Mi novia el Arma Definitiva Russian Title: Моя девушка - совершенное оружие Korean Title: 최종병기 그녀 Saishuu Heiki Kanojo (Anime) 'Plot' The story begins with Shuji (シュウジ Shūji?), a high school student in a Hokkaidō coastal city, walking up to an observatory and reminiscing about his girlfriend, Chise (ちせ?); there he finds her exchange diaries that she purposefully left behind. The ensuing story is narrated by Shuji through flashbacks while reading Chise's diary. Chise, a fellow student in his class, declares her love for Shuji at the beginning of the series. However, Chise is very shy and Shuji is insensitive: neither know how to express their feelings very well, but they do indeed have feelings for each other. One day, while Shuji is shopping in Sapporo, unknown bombers attack the city in broad daylight. He and his friends run for cover, but notice a fast and small flying object shooting down the enemy bombers. Separated from his friends, Shuji wanders through the wreckage—only to stumble upon Chise; here she has metal wings and weapons—apparently grafted onto her body. She tells him she has become the ultimate weapon, without her knowledge or consent, and that she is seen by the Japan Self-Defense Forces (JSDF) as the last hope for defending Japan. In the anime, it is not apparent why Chise was chosen to be the ultimate weapon or why the country is under attack. It was not until the OVA episodes were released that an explanation for Chise being chosen was offered: her body has the highest degree of compatibility with the weapon system. This story focuses primarily on Chise's fading humanity as her condition worsens. The main conflict is within Chise herself; she questions whether or not she is human. Her soul is constantly trying to be a normal girl, while her body succumbs to the devastating effects of the weapon cell within her. Fundamentally important to the plot is the relationship between Shuji and Chise. From this, the resolution of the conflict follows. In the end, she is able to realize who she truly is. A number of minor characters who do not necessarily know of Chise's role in the war have sub-plots that concern everyday people in the context of war: a woman whose husband is constantly away from home, a school boy who joins the army to protect his girlfriend, a girl whose civilian boyfriend is killed in a bombing, and others. 'Episode List' 'OVAS: Saikano: Another Love Song' In the sky over Hakata city, fighter planes were flying and bombers are dropping bombs one after another. It became a sea of flames around Fukuoka Dome. At that time, a light appeared in the sky. In the shower of missiles, it intercepted enemy planes by its energy cannon. It was another “Ultimate Weapon”. In the meantime, Chise was suffered from the fact that she’d been turned into a weapon against her will, and she was thinking about Shuji. However, the army continued sending her to the battle fields. Whether another ultimate weapon is an enemy or a friend? This OVA will reveal another truth that wasn’t described in TV series. Saishuu Heiki Kanojo (Live Action Movie) Airdate: January 28, 2006 'Plot' Shuji and Chise are two high school students that barely started a relationship with each other. Then, with no warning, a squadron of bombers from an unknown country destroy the city of Sapporo. All hope is lost when suddenly, the bombers are destroyed by a small red light floating across the sky. At this point, Shuji finds out that the one responsible for eliminating the enemy forces is Chise, who reveals herself as a cyborg engineered for mass-destruction. Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:Live Action Category:Japanese Live Action Category:Saikano Page